Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10636733-20131023055433/@comment-13944607-20131030184654
I am a huge fan of most of the champions you mentioned, but I'll specifically keep it to Katarina and Zed for the purpose of this post. Zed first: My advice would be to rush a Blade of the Ruined King as fast as possible. It's okay to get a brutalizer before finish or starting a BotRK, but make the BotRK your core. It does 2 things when trying to assassinate. One, it slows them, so it's much easier for you to stick on them. And two, it does a hefty amount of damage, gives snap lifesteal, and the damage from it happens AGAIN because of your ulti, albeit less. A typical assassination as Zed: First off, NEVER preemptively W in to gap close unless you're absolutely certain you can kill them without needing to use the W after ulting. Now that's out of the way. Ult, immediately use your BotRK and your E. Then use your Q for some followup damage, and continue autoattacking throughout. If they use an escape to get away, chase with a W dash into another E. Obviously if you have ignite throw that in there as well. If you land both E's (and sometimes only need 1) and land those Q's, and make sure to autoattack when possible, almost nothing can take the damage. That's how to do it in a typical situation, obviously things change. Zed does really well with armor pen, so my favorite 6 item build is a BotRK, into brutalizer, into last whisper, into bloodthirster, into black cleaver, then either another BT or a GA, with CDR boots mixed in along the way. But remember, as Zed always says: "No technique is forbidden." Find what works for you, and I hope this helps. As for Katarina, my favorite champion in the game, with the exception of perhaps Ahri: Start with boots and 4 pots. Level your skills QWEQ, then max RQWE. (You can also max W first, you'll have an easier time farming, but slightly less damage in your harass and allins.) Constantly use your W to farm, and Q to farm/harass. When possible hit them with your Q, then detonate with your W while casually walking away with your increased movement speed. It's VERY dangerous to harass with QEW. You can farm pretty safely between your Q and W, but remember, if you're maxing Q, your W does a very tiny amount of damage, learning to last hit with it may be difficult at first. Harass as much as you can, but just try and survive the early lane. You can get a kill at level 2 or 3 pretty easily actually if they underestimate your damage, just be sure not to underestimate it yourself. Killing people in a 1v1 scenario as Kat anywhere between 1-10 is HARD. You can cleanup really easily, but you'll find it difficult to straight up duel. Use your ult just for harass. Once you're level 6, even if its clear you won't kill them, and if you know you're safe to do it, QEWR. It should take them to just above 1/3 health or so, which isn't quite enough for you to kill without perhaps a flash W into ignite, but that's likely not worth it. You can duel reasonably well at level 11, just wait for that. Until then, trying to engage in a duel unless you're far ahead will likely not result in much. Instead, roam top and bot a lot, you're a very strong ganker, which can get you snowballing, which will let you win 1v1 situations. Basically: attempting to duel before level 11 is generally a bad idea, just stick to farming up and ganking. Once you hit level 11, if you haven't been completely shut down, you turn into a monster. There are sooo many different ways you can build her, but there are 2 i prefer. First being: Haunting guise and sorcs, then rabadons>zhonyas>void staff> DFG>sell haunting guise for GA. And the 2nd: Rush Sorcs, then DFG>Rabadons>Zhonyas>Void Staff>GA. Always remember, once you hit level 11 you're a monster. In teamfights find their squishiest champion, almost certainly the support, QEWR him, then use your resets to shred the rest. Don't be first into the teamfight, wait until it's well and started, then get your free pentakill. Don't forget your zhonyas, those few seconds of invulnerabiliy while your E and W come off cooldown can be completely devastating. That's all I've got for now, I hope i remembered everything i meant to say...Best of luck in the future! :) Again, as Kat says: "Only fools hesitate." If you decide to do something, do it fast, Kat is extremely quick.